Family oh Family
by azalea.winters
Summary: Namikaze Minato tetap hidup setelah perang shinobi keempat. Bagaimana Minato berperan sebagai ayah naruto setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah? bagaimana Naruto menerima Minato sebagai ayahnya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto ^_^

.

.

Family oh...Family...

.

.

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat seorang wanita muda bolak-balik di dapur rumahnya. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat ada seseorang membuatkannya sarapan setelah bertahun-tahun ia selalu ke ichiraku atau membuat ramen instan ketika ingin sarapan.

"Apa Naruto-sama ingin dadar gulung?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Tidak usah" sahut Naruto ketus. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu betul bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin punya pengasuh. Ia bahkan dikenal sebagai pahlawan perang shinobi ke 4, tentu memalukan jika seorang pahlawan jika harus punya pengasuh. Wanita itu pun bergegas ke kamar Naruto untuk membereskan kamar majikannya itu.

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafas kesal ketika melihat wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana semua ini terjadi.

Setelah perang para hokage yang dihidupkan kembali tetap hidup sesuai dengan umur yang semestinya. Jadi hanya hokage ketiga dan keempat yang bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Hokage pertama dan kedua tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup mereka karena mereka terlalu tua. Dengan kembalinya hokage keempat dan ketiga maka terjadilah lempar-lemparan kekuasaan. Tsunade mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi hokage hanya karena hokage ketiga meninggal, ia ingin mengurus rumah sakit saja dan meningkatkan ilmu pengobatannya. Hokage ketiga mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terlalu tua, Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan cucu-cucunya. Apalagi Kurenai baru saja melahirkan cucu barunya. Ia ingin kembali menjadi guru yang mengajari shinobi-shinobi muda saja. Hokage keempat mengatakan bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan Naruto untuk 17 tahun, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Akhirnya mereka membagi waktu secara bergilir untuk bertugas sebagai hokage.

Naruto tentu senang sekali karena setelah sekian lama ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya menghabiskan 3 hari untuk bertugas sebagai hokage setiap minggu, sisanya, ayahya selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengajari jurus-jurus asyik atau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya.

Kondisi itu hanya bertahan selama 3 bulan. Setelah 3 bulan Tsunade memutuskan untuk fokus sebagai kepala rumah sakit, sedangkan hokage ketiga ikut sibuk mengurus anak Kurenai yang sakit dan setelah sakitnya sembuh sama sekali tidak ingin kembali menduduki kursi hokage. Otomatis Minato lah yang harus mengurus konoha. Naruto sempat uring-uringan berapa hari gara-gara ayahnya berangkat saat ia belum bangun dan pulang saat ia sudah tidur. Aneh memang, padahal ia sendiri bercita-cita menjadi seorang hokage.

Minato merasa bersalah sekali pada putra semata wayangnya. Saat ia meninggal Naruto harus mengurus dirinya sendiri dan sekarang saat ia hidup Naruto masih haus mengurus diri sendiri juga. Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang pengasuh sekaligus pembantu rumah tangga. Naruto marah besar saat mengetahui ayahnya menyewa seorang untuk mengasuhnya. Namun ayahnya tidak peduli apa yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan paginya dan bergegas pergi dari rumah yang kini ia tinggali bersama ayahnya. Ia ingin membantu pembangunan desanya yang sempat hancur karena perang dunia keempat.

"Woi Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Naruto melihat beberapa jounin membantu Kiba membangun rumah-rumah penduduk. Kapten yamato memag sedang cedera jadi pebangunan desa tidak bisa secepat saat pain dulu.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto semangat

"Tentu saja...astaga...aku tidak berpikir bahwa membangun desa perlu tenaga dan waktu sebanyak ini" kata Kiba mengeluh. Terlihat titik-titik keringat di dahinya.

Setelah perang mereka memang fokus untuk menyembuhkan para shinobi yang terluka saat perang. Mereka tidur di tenda-tenda sambil membangun tempat-tempat umum yang vital seperti rumah sakit, akademi, kantor hokage dan lain sebagainya.

"Kenapa sepagi ini kalian sudah mulai bekerja Kiba?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ini kan kompleks perumahan Inuzuka, ibuku sudah tidak tahan tidur ditenda." Kata Kiba sebal. "lagi pula kasihan anak-anak kecil, mereka gampang masuk angin jika terlalu lama tidur ditenda. Jadi dari jam lima tadi kami sudah mulai bekerja" lanjut Kiba sambil terus mengusung lempengan kayu.

Naruto bergegas mengusung kayu-kayu untuk membantu Kiba. Beberapa orang dari klan Inuzuka menyapanya dan mengangguk sopan. Naruto agak kikuk membalas sapaan mereka. ia biasa diabaikan dari kecil. Sekarang saat seua orang engakui keberadaannya ia tentu saja senang. Cuma pengakuan mereka menurut Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak semata wayang hokage keempat. Naruto sampai menghindari berjalan dipasar karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan sambutan para penduduk konoha. Apalagi banyak gadis yang tak malu-malu berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Wah..wah..wah...Namikaze sama baik sekali mau membantu kita"

Naruto menoleh mendengar seorang wanita menyebut nama Namikaze yang sekarang ia sandang.

"Wah...Hana san...sepertinya kau bawa makanan enak" kata Naruto sambil nyengir melihat kaka perempuan Kiba membawa nampan berisi mangkok-mangkok yang sepertinya berisi makan dingin.

"Yup...ini mie dingin, awalnya aku mengusulkan untuk membuat makan yang hangat seperti sukiyaki. Tapi Hinata mengusulkan untuk membuat makanan dingin karena mereka tentu berkeringat dan merasa panas setelah bekerja sejak tadi" kata Hana balas nyengir.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa di belakang Hinata membawa tumpukan handuk yang sekarang ia bagi-bagikan pada para pekerja yang sekarang beristirahat dan berebut mie dingin yag dibawa para perempuan klan Inuzuka.

Naruto melihat pipi Hinata memerah saat mata mereka bertemu. Naruto memang tidak bisa menerima cinta Hinata karena ia menganggap Hinata adalah teman biasa. Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu paham dengan masalah percintaan. Ia mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Ia bisa saja jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tapi untuk sekarang Naruto memutuskan untuk sendiri.

"Handuknya Naruto kun" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Terimakasih..." kata Naruto sambil mengambil handuk dari tangan Hinata.

"Ini handuknya Kiba kun" kata Hinata sambil memberikan handuk pada Kiba, Kiba mengambil handuk itu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Hinata chan...kata mereka mie dinginmu enak sekali" kata Hana semangat setelah membagi mie dingin.

"Mana punyaku dan Naruto?" kata Kiba sambil bersungut-sungut karena belum menerima mie dingin.

"Sebentar aku ambil dibelakang, yag belum dapat juga banyak" kata Hana sambil menunjuk para pekerja yang masih sibuk mengelap keringat dengan handuk. " Kau harus jadi adik iparku Hinata chan...aku bisa makan enak terus setiap hari" kata Hana sambil mengedipkan mata menggoda. Kiba melototka matanya pada Hana.

"Ah...Hana san jangan macam-macam, kami hanya berteman" kata Hinata mengelak.

"Iya...kami hanya berteman" kata Kiba sambil menekankan kata perkata.

"Ya...sekarang berteman saja tak apa...besok siapa tahu kau benar-benar jadi adik iparku " kata Hana keras kepala.

"Um...biar aku ambil mie dinginnya dibelakang" kata Hinata salah tingkah. Hana terkikik melihat Hinata kabur dengan pipi memerah.

"Kau ini jangan bicara sembarangan" kata Kiba sebal pada kakaknya.

"Aku kan Cuma mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan" kata Hana sebal sambil ngeloyor ke belakang untuk membawa mie dingin.

"Sorry dengan Hana Naruto...um...aku dengan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apapun" kata Kiba sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak masalah...jangan terlalu dipikirkan sepertinya senang juga punya kakak " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Jangan bercanda...Hana itu benar-benar merepotkan" kata Kiba sebal.

Naruto melihat Hinata bergegas menuju kearah mereka dengan membawa nampan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membantu disini Hinata chan? Apa keluargamu tidak membangun kompleks hyuga?" tanya Naruto seraya menerima semangkuk me dingin yang diulurkan Hinata.

"Um...mereka juga sedang membangunnya...Cuma jika aku disana aku tidak bisa melakukan apapaun. Jadi ketika aku mendengar Kiba sedang membangun kompleks perumahan klannya aku pun kemari. Paling tidak aku bisa mebantu membuatkan makanan" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Jangan terlalu merendah Hinata, kau bisa membantu klanmu membangun komplek perumahanmu tentu saja...tapi kau kan tuan putri mereka tentu saja kau tidak diizinkan bekerja apapun" dengus Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk maklum. Jika ia tak mengenal Hinata dari kecil tentu ia tak akan menyangka bahwa Hinata adalah seorang ninja. Tingkah dan cara berjalan Hinata memang anggun dan gemulai. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Hinata bisa menjadi shinobi yang mematikan. Mereka pun mengobrol tentang ini itu sambil bercanda. Hinata bersuara jika ditanya oleh Naruto atau Kiba. Hinata masih malu-malu jika berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia lebih suka memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto tentu saja menyadarinya. Ia bisa melihat Hinata memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum penuh kasih. Naruto sampai bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil menyeruput kuah mienya ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa meneruskan membantu Kiba.

"Aku ...aku akan pergi ke penjara untuk mengunjungi Sasuke" kata Naruto agak muram.

.

.

.

.

Yup another family fic

Dont forget to review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto menyodorkan mie dingin titipan Hinata untuk Sasuke. Gadis baik itu memang pada semua orang. Begitu tahu Naruto akan menjenguk Sasuke di penjara, ia langsung membungkuskan mie dingin untuk Sasuke. Naruto sebenarnya mau membawa pulang mie dingin itu, tapi rasanya tidak pantas. Makanan penjara tidak terlalu enak, kasihan Sasuke jika mie lezat ini Naruto rampok.

Sasuke mengaduk mie dengan curiga.

"Apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Naruto mendengus, dia tak akan sudi repot-repot membuatkan makan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tadi bantu-bantu di keluarga Inuzuka, kebetulan disana ada makanan enak. Begitu tahu aku akan menjengukmu, Hinata membungkuskan mie ini untukmu" kata Naruto malas sabil tidur-tiduran di sel Sasuke.

Naruto memang diperbolehkan khusus menemui Sasuke di kamar tahanannya. Tidak seperti yang lain jika mau menemui Sasuke harus lewat prosedur dan penjagaan ketat. Entah karena ia pahlawan desa atau karena ayahnya hokage Naruto juga tidak tahu.

"Hinata Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke heran, "gadis pemalu yang tergila-gila padamu waktu kita masih genin?" lanjutnya

"Ya...begitulah...hei...bagaimana kau tahu dia tergila-gila padaku?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya terpaku dengan semangkok mie ditangannya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata pintar memasak. Masakannya selalu enak" kata Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke tetap diam memandangi mie dingin.

"Apa ayahmu sudah memberitahu kira-kira aku akan dihukum apa? Aku benar-benar bosan hanya berdiam diri disini" kata Sasuke sebal. Naruto hanya menggeleng kepala. Sejak ayahnya menjadi hokage tunggal, ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya walaupun mereka tinggal satu rumah.

" Tenang saja, aku jamin kau tidak akan dihukum mati. Kau adalah uchiha terakhir. Kalaupun kau dihukum mati kau pasti diharuskan menghamili selusin wanita dulu sebelum mati" kata Naruto ketus.

"Kalau aku ingin menghamili Sakura apa kau tak keberatan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto hanya mengernyit kearah Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Naruto tahu pasti bahwa Sakura meyukai Sasuke, tapi perasaan Sasuke selalu menjadi misteri untuknya.

"Oh...jadi kau masih mencintai Sakura" kata Sasuke menyimpulkan.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. Entahlah ia sibuk merengek pada ayahnya untuk meluangkan waktu untuknya, jadi sejak perang ia belum sekalipun mengajak kencan Sakura sama sekali.

"Aku belum memikirkan soal wanita" kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh karena mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Mereka melihat beberapa penjaga datang mendekat.

"Maaf Namikaze-sama, hokage sama meminta kami mengawal uchiha ke ruangannya." Kata salah satu penjaga sopan.

"Eh...apakah hukuman untuk Sasuke sudah ditentukan?" kata Naruto penasaran.

"Kami kurang tahu masalah itu Namikaze-sama...kami hanya menjalankan perintah saja" terang mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa berpandangan heran.

####

Minato memandang kedua shinobi dihadapannya. Hinata hyuga dan Sasuke uchiha. Tak disangka mereka terikat takdir yang tak kasat mata. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Kenapa masalah klan uchiha tak ada habisnya.

###

Naruto diam-diam melirik ayahnya yang sedang mengaduk sup rumput lautnya dengan padangan menerawang.

"Ayah...apa hukuman Sasuke sudah ditentukan?" tanya Naruto memecah lamunan ayahnya.

"EH...ap...oh...iya sudah tadi sore sudah disepakati" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"tadi sore?...Saat tadi siang aku mengunjungi Sasuke bukankah ayah memanggil Sasuke? apa Sasuke melakukan pada saat itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"yang tadi siang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hukuman Sasuke...itu soal lain" kata Minato berat.

"Eh...?ada masalah apa lagi?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ayah tak bisa memberitahukan padamu, kalau kau ingin tahu tanyakan saja pada Sasuke, itu hak Sasuke" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"lalu hukuman Sasuke..."

"Sasuke harus mengabdi pada desa tanpa bayaran selama 10 tahun dan menjadi tahanan rumah selama 5 tahun, jika ia mau pergi keluar rumah harus ada yang menjaganya" kata Minato memotong pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ayah...apa itu tidak terlalu kejam?" tanya Naruto protes, "lalu Sasuke mau makan apa kalau ia tidak dibayar?" lanjutnya kini gantian ia yang mengaduk-aduk sup rumput lautnya dengan kesal.

"semua harta peninggalan uchiha yang dibekukan akan diberikan pada keturunan uchiha yang masih hidup" kata ayahnya menenangkan, Minato mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya sayang sambil membereskan peralatan makannya dan membawanya ketempat cuci untuk dicuci Chisa, pengasuh Naruto besok.

"Naruto ...besok apa kegiatanmu?" tanya Minato kebali duduk disamping anaknya yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku diminta iruka-sensei untuk membantu peragaan di akademi bersama Hinata" kata Naruto sambill menghidari kontak mata dengan ayahnya.

"Ah...ya...gadis manis..." kata Minato sambil tersenyum, senyum Minato makin lebar ketika melihat pipi anaknya memerah. Naruto menggerutu dalam hati, banyak orang yang menggodanya mengenai Hinata setelah perang.

"Menurut ayah apa yang harus aku ajarkan di akademi nanti?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa malah tanya ayah? Kau seharusnya mendiskusikan itu dengan Hinata." Kata Minato sambil mengernyit. Kernyitan Minato semakin tinggi ketika melihat Naruto menggerutu sambil terus mengaduk-aduk sup rumput lautnya asal.

"Naruto...apa kau ada masalah dengan Hinata?" tanya Minato hati-hati. Yah...membicarakan percintaan anak muda memang tidak mudah. Tapi Minato kira Naruto sudah dalam umur yang wajar untuk mempunyai masalah percintaan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Naruto, Minato bisa melihat keraguan di nada suara anaknya. Minato menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau bisa cerita apa saja pada ayah Naruto...kau harus ingat bahwa ayah juga pernah muda" kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Minato harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia melihat gelagat Naruto yang salah tingkah dengan muka memerah.

"Errrr...ayah tahu kalau aku sudah menolak Hinata kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menghindari tatapan ayahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Minato memancing.

"Ayah tahu kalau aku menyukai Sakura-chan kan?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Ya ayah tahu..."

"Aku...aku merasa bersalah pada Sakura-chan...karena...karena...ayah tahu aku memimpikan Hinata tadi malam...aku...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" kata Naruto sambil menatap sup di mangkoknya dengan serius.

"Kau tidak bisa mengontrol mimpimu Naruto..." kata Minato menenangkan. "mungkin karena banyak orang yang menggodamu dengan Hinata kau jadi bermimpi berkencan dengan Hinata...hal itu sangat wajar. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau sudah 17 tahun wajar kau memimpikan berkencan dengan wanita. Apalagi wanita manis seperti Hinata." Kata Minato menenangkan.

"Errrr...mimpiku...uuummm bukan mimpi seperti itu...itu sebenarnya mimpi yang itu...um..." kata Naruto tergagap, Minato melihat tingkah Naruto dan tersadar mimpi macam apa yang Naruto alami.

"Oohh...mimpi yang itu...eng...yah...kau sudah tujuh belas tahun jadi itu wajar juga..." kata Minato kini ikut salah tingkah. Minato jadi berpikir siapa yang mengajari Naruto pendidikan sex ya. Minato berdoa dalam hati semoga bukan mendiang gurunya yang terkenal mesum yang mengajari Naruto soal sex. Ia malah berharap kakashi lah yang mengajari Naruto. Walaupun kakashi mesum tapi jauh lebih bisa dipercaya dari pada Jiraiya. Lebih baik Minato memastikan sendiri pada anaknya.

"Naruto...siapa yang mengajarimu soal sex?" tanya Minato langsung ketujuan.

"Eh...kenapa ayah tanya itu?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Jawab saja"

"Eh...um...pertapa mesum mengajariku sejak lama...ugh...tapi dulu aku pikir itu hal yang menjijikan dan memalukan" kata Naruto kembali menghindari pandangan ayahnya.

"Berarti sekarang kau tak lagi menganggap hal itu menjijikan dan memalukan kan?kau memimpikan melakukannya dengan Hinata?" tembak Minato langsung.

"Eh... itu...um...aku sudah selesai makan, besok aku berangkat pagi ke akademi jadi sekarang aku akan tidur awal. Selamat malam ayah" .

Dalam hitungan detik Minato melihat putra semata wayangnya membenahi meja makan dan menghambur ke kamarnya. Minato hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Ia ingin anaknya menjadi pemuda baik-baik. Ia ingin Naruto menjadi pemuda yang bertanggung jawab. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto bukan hanya tahu masalah sex tapi juga tahu kapan boleh melakukanya. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya..

.

.

.

well pendek sih...btw misal ada pembaca cowok bisa share moment ehm...saat kalian bicara masalah ini dengan ayah kalian  
berhubung gw lg belajar jd penulis yang baik...anggap aja gw lg research gt  
karena gw dpt sex education dari seminar bukan dari ortu  
jadi gw penasaran kalo tahu dari ortu tuh ortu awalnya mereka ngomongnya gmn  
kalo diluar sih setahu gw sex ed buat cowok tuh ayahnya yg ngomong kalo cewek ibunya yang ngomong  
so review ok


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto mengernyit ketika mendengar suara sorak sorai di lapangan sebelah tempat ia mempraktekkan taijutsu pada anak-anak akademi. Naruto sempat terkejut ketika ia tiba di akademi bukannya bertemu dengan Hinata ia malah bertemu dengan Tenten. Tenten menjelaskan bahwa Hinata tidak datang karena ada masalah keluarga. Naruto sempat khawatir masalah keluarga yang dimaksud adalah masalah serius antara bunke dan souke. Melihat raut khawatir Naruto Tenten hanya tertawa da mengatakan bahwa Hinata hanya akan pindah rumah karena ingin belajar mandiri.

Melihat jam yang diberikan Iruka sensei sudah habis Naruto segera menyudahi prakteknya dan membubarkan anak-anak akademi yang diajarnya untuk istirahat.

Ia melihat bukan hanya dia yang dirayu-rayu anak ingusan dai akademi, Naruto juga melihat Tenten menunjukan tampang tidak senang ketika digoda beberapa anak laki-laki dari akademi.

"Yo...Tenten...Iruka sensei menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke kantor, dia bilang dia sudah memesankan donburi enak untuk kita" teriak Naruto menyelamatkan Tenten dari segerombolan bocah dari akademi atau lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan segerombolan bocah akademi dari amukan Tenten.

Wajah Tenten cerah seketika saat mendengar ajakan Naruto. Tanpa banyak bertanya Tenten menarik Naruto ka arah kantor milik Iruka.

"Bocah-bocah sekarang memang tidak tahu sopan santun, bisa-bisanya mereka mengajak kencan terang teragan seperti itu, memang tidak lihat aku ini senpai mereka." kata Tenten menggerutu. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Makanya kau cepat-cepat cari pacar," kata Naruto sok menasihati.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan kabur jika ada yang mendekatimu" ejek Tenten sengit.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan Hinata pindah?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Dari tadi pagi sudah mulai mengepak barang-barang, mungkin sehabis makan siang baru bisa pindahan." Kata Tenten menjelaskan.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika melihat Iruka sensei sudah melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan agar mereka berdua segera menghampirinya.

Mereka bertiga makan siang bersama diselingi canda tawa, sesekali Iruka sensei menggoda Naruto dengan ingatan tentang kebadungannya saat masih diakademi. Naruto hanya bisa tersipu malu sementara Iruka sensei dan Tenten menertawakan tigkah konyolnya dulu.

"Iruka sensei...saya pamit dulu..." kata Tenten setelah mangkuknya kosong.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat Tenten? Istirahat dulu setelah makan, jangan terburu-buru berlatih atau menjalankan misi" kata Iruka menasihati. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju seraya mengelus perutnya karena kekenyangan.

"Ah...saya berjanji akan membantu Hinata pindahan, Shino sedang pergi ke luar desa untuk urusan klannya dan Kiba sedang mengurusi bangunan klannya sendiri jadi proses pindahnya lambat karena tidak ada yang membantu" kata Tenten menjelaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa keluarga Hyuga benar-benar memperbolehkan Hinata pindah? Setahuku bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu para tetua keluarga Hyuga menginginkan Hinata jadi ketua klan kan?" kata Iruka penasaran.

"Ah... itu...sepertinya Hinata menolak. Dia mengatakan bahwa pewaris keluarga Hyuga selanjutnya adalah hanabi" kata Tenten menjelaskan. Ia memang agak heran, tadi malam ia agak terkejut saat Hinata datang ketempatnya, Hinata meminta tolong untuk menggantikannya datang ke akademi untuk peragaan taijutsu. Dan menurut Tenten kepindahan Hinata memang sangat mendadak.

"Siapa saja yang akan membantu Hinata?" tanya Naruto memecah lamunan Tenten.

"Hanya aku saja, selain Kiba dan shino sibuk, lee sedang mengajak guru gai berjalan-jalan. Karena sudah lama sekali guru gai tidak keluar jauh dari konoha karena kondisinya." Kata Tenten menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu, sepertinya Sasuke juga menganggur aku juga akan mengajaknya bantu-bantu kalian." Kata Naruto bersemangat seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Iruka sensei " kata teten memberi hormat pada guru akademinya itu.

"Bye Iruka sensei." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir

###

Tenten hanya diam mematung ketika melihat apartemen Hinata.

" Hinata...dengar...aku mohon kau jangan tersinggung, tetapi ini tidak pantas untukmu" kata Tenten setelah beberapa lama. Melihat Hinata menata barang yang tidak seberapa banyaknya.

" Eh...tidak pantas bagaimana Tenten-chan?, menurutku aparteme ini cukup nyaman dan sewanya lebih murah daripada apartemen yang lain lho" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata...apa...apa...kau tahu kalau apartemenmu ini ditengah kawasan kau tahu...errrr...pelacuran" kata Tenten ragu, memang daerah pelacuran sewa rumah maupun penginapan jauh lebih murah daripada dikawasan lain.

"Ummm...iya sih...tapi apartemen didaerah lain sedang penuh" kata Hinata pelan.

"Lagipula kenapa kau buru-buru seskali pindahnya, kau kan bisa tinggal di rumahmu sambil menunggu ada apartemen yang nyaman yang bisa disewa" kata Tenten menasehati, "kau bahkan belum membeli perabotan, lihat panci, teko, piring dan peralatan lain belum ada, belum lagi sofa, meja makan dan perabotan lain juga belum ada. Memangnya kenapa kau buru-buru pindah? Apa ada masalah dengan tetua-tetua brengsek itu?" tanya Tenten menyelidik. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sejak kematian neji Tenten dan rock lee memang menganggap Hinata sebagai tanggung jawab mereka karena neji telah tiada.

"Tenang saja Tenten san, aku ini ninja, tidak akan ada paman-paman yang berani menggodaku." Kata Hinata sambil bercanda.

"Iya kalau paman-paman, sekarang anak-anak muda belasan tahun saja sudah kenal tempat pelacuran. Awas nanti kalau ada yang menawarmu" kata Tenten menakuti, Hinata hanya tertawa lembut.

Obrolan merka terhenti ketika terdengar ketukan dari pintu. Hinata mengernyit. Hanya Tentenlah yang tahu letak apartemen barunya, tidak mungkin pemilik apartemen karena ia sudah membayar sewa apartemen setahun tadi malam.

"Itu paling Naruto, tadi ia mengatakan kalau ingin ikut membantumu, dia mengatakan akan mengajak Sasuke. kau buka pintu dan aku akan membersihkan ruangan untuk kamarmu oke?" kata Tenten sambil mengambil sapu yang teronggok di pojokan.

Hinata membuka gerendel pintu dengan degup jantung yang kencang.

"Yo Hinata...aku kesini dengan si brengsek ini untuk membantu" kata Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. Hinata hanya diam terpaku saat pemuda yang menolaknya beberapa bulan lalu tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hei Sasuke ucapkan salam bisa kan? Kau masih ingat Hinata?dia teman kita di akademi dulu" kata Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang. Jantung Hinata mencelos begitu melihat Sasuke bersedekap dan menunjukan rasa malas di belakang Naruto.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Hei...hei...tidak usah formal begitu Hinata" kata Naruto

"Ah...silakan masuk, maaf masih berantakan" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya menahan senyum ketika melihat Hinata meremas-remas tangannya, ia tahu Hinata sedang menahan kegugupannya.

"Eh...apartemenmu masih kosong" kata Naruto berkomentar, "Kau tidak membawa peralatan dari rumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Um...rencananya aku mau mengajak Tenten membeli perabotan setelah bersih-bersih" kata Hinata menghindari kontak mata. Sasuke Cuma mendengus.

"Apa kau tidak punya tabungan? Sampai-sampai harus mencari apartemen di kawasan pelacuran seperti ini" komentar Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Ini kawasan pelacuran?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, "Kemasi barangmu kita kembali ke rumahmu lalu cari apartemen yang lebih aman ok?" kata Naruto tegas sambil mengemasi buku-buku koleksi Hinata yang berserakan dilantai kembali ke dus.

"A...aku sudah mencari apartemen kemana-mana Naruto-kun, hanya apartemen kawasan ini yang masih kosong. Selain itu sewanya juga murah, kan aku harus beli perabotan juga" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan konyol...apa kata orang jika kau tigggal dekat-dekat sini, apa ayahmu tahu?dia bisa marah besar jika tahu" kata Naruto keras kepala.

"Tenang saja dia tahu, tapi aku bisa menjaga diri, aku ninja Naruto-kun, tidak ada yang akan menggangguku. Ayahku sudah setuju jadi tenang saja" kata Hinata kembali membongkar buku yang dari tadi sibuk di masukkan Naruto ke dalam dus.

"JANGAN MENGADA-ADA...AYAHMU TIDAK AKAN SETUJU!" bentak Sasuke dingin, ia menatap Hinata galak.

Hinata hanya menunduk ketika mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Ia meremas-remas bajunya dengan gugup.

"Wooi... Sasuke kenapa kau membentak-bentak seperti itu?" kata Naruto memperingatkan. Ia mengajak Sasuke membantu Hinata agar kehidupan sosial Sasuke membaik, sekarang ia malah membentak-bentak Hinata. Mana bisa Sasuke memperoleh teman jika begini.

"Hei Hinata...maaf atas perkataan Sasuke...dia hanya terlalu lama frustasi di penjara jadi suka membentak-bentak orang di sekelilingnya hahaha" kata Naruto agak panik takut Hinata tersinggung.

"Kau bisa memakai salah satu rumah di kawasan Uchiha, banyak rumah yang masih kosong" kata Sasuke sekarang ikut sibuk memmbenahi buku Hinata yang berserakan ke dalam dus.

"Eh.." Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto pun ikut menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Ia masih ingat saat tadi membujuk Sasuke membantu Hinata. Naruto harus berjuang keras membujuk Sasuke dengan berbagai cara. Sekarang malah menawarkan Hinata tinggal di kompleks keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tidak akan minta uang sewa yang mahal tenang saja." Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Hei itu ide yang bagus Hinata...ayo sekarang berkemas" kata Naruto semangat begitu tersadar apa yang ditawarkan Sasuke. ia juga khawatir jika teman perempuannya tinggal dikawasan seperti ini. Akan lebih aman jika Hinata tinggal di kawasan kompleks Uchiha, selain itu Sasuke tidak akan kesepian. Karena masih banyak yang tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke. para penduduk konoha takut jika Sasuke menjadi pendendam seperti madara Uchiha.

"Tap...tapi...tapi..." kata Hinata panik  
"Sudah tidak usah membantah...aku akan memmbujuk Sasuke utuk menggratiskan biaya sewa untuk 3 bulan pertama oke" bujuk Naruto manis.

" Oh ya Sasuke...darimana kau tahu ini kawasan pelacuran, padahal kau kan sudah kabur dari konoha lama sekali, aku saja baru tahu konoha punya kawasan pelacuran" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Oh...aku beberapa kali menyewa wanita dari rumah bordil yang disana" kata Sasuke santai menunjuk kearah utara. Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah,.

"Kau...kau...kau...me...nyewa...pe...lacur?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata tak percaya.

"Ya..apa kau pikir aku adalah anak baik yang mau tinggal di penjara berbulan-bulan?, yang benar saja. Aku menggunakan genjutsu kabur dari penjara, bersenang-senang, setelah selesai kembali lagi ke penjara" kata Sasuke santai. Naruto hanya terpaku menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sedangkan Hinata semakin menunduk seakan-akan ingin menghilang dari sana.

"aku...aku...ke kamardulumengabariTentenbahwatidakjadimenyewaapartemeninipermisi" kata Hinata secepat kilat pergi dari obrolan yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman bodoh" kata Naruto dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Sasuke santai.

###

##

#

Hi semua...

Sori gw gak bisa cepet-cepet update fic

Gw nulis tuh tergantung mood jadi kalo nggak mood ya nggak bisa dipaksa nulis, jadinya malah aneh tulisannya. Btw ini tagnya gw tambah Sasuke ma Hinata. Karena ya ...gw pengen aja hehehe

Genrenya tetep famili kok  
yang nunggu fic little miss ma miss independent gw nggak tahu kapan update. Soalnya ya...ni laptop gw kumat erornya jadi yah gitu deh setelah laptop waras belum ada mood buat lanjutin, Ini ada mood nulis tapi fic ini yang lg mood, gw niat semua gw tamatin kok, Cuma ga tahu berapa lama gw tamatinnya.

Btw bagi yang lagi nyari fic bagus coba deh baca Consolation Prize: Through Her Distorted Mirror by mysterious intentions, Snow Angels by DeisuiNeko

Sebenernya masih banyak fic Naruto keren coba eh kalian cari sendiri. Fic gw sih masih ecek-ecek.

Makasih bwt yg udah review maaf nggak bisa jawab satu-satu. Nanti gw jawab lewat cerita aja.

well segini dulu

review please


End file.
